


nowhere else to go but down

by AShyCryptid, ThunderCant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bondage, Gun Fucking, Knife Play, Multi, Pain Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: When they've cornered him like this, what else can he do?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Kudos: 29





	nowhere else to go but down

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that sparked up between ThunderCant and I! We hope you enjoy!

Ada pins him up against Krauser, knife to his throat, lips so close to his, a gun pressed into his groin and demands he come with them. She tells him to open his mouth, forcing the gun in. With metal shining between his teeth, the taste of gunpowder and oil and steel fills his mouth as Krauser slices off more of his clothes and leaves all the straps on him.

They get him all bound up before they bundle him away into the backseat of their car to meet his new boss, commenting on him like he's a piece of meat- a pretty piece of meat, sure, but it’s meat and it’s making him hard as hell. 

She pulls out the gun to gag him but not completely, an O-ring keeping his mouth open. His voice is too lovely to not hear but enough so he can't really snark at them. They don’t want him to upset his new employer, after all.

Leon feels the ache start in his jaw as he tries to really clean off the gun with his tongue sticking out through the ring making a mess all over himself with drool, getting all over his chest and cooling off his heated skin so quickly.

He whines because he wants Jack to put his hands on his chest and warm him up already. They look at each other in the mirror, expressions turning into a smile. What a needy present, they'll have to discipline him a bit.

He pulls over somewhere discreet and Krauser moves to the back seat with them. She hands him the gun and tells Leon to slick it up the best he can since it's all the lube he's getting. Krauser turns the safety off as he rests the tip of the gun on Leon's tongue.

Krauser hands Ada his knife so she can carve pretty pink lines into his skin with the dull edge and when Leon stops blowing the gun, flips the knife over to the sharp edge.

His mouth gets messy, drool spilling down his chin as he tries to give it the best fucking blowjob he's given anything, painfully aware of the cold, cold knife dancing around his collarbones, dipping to his nipples, back to his neck -sometimes even teasing around his cock, his balls, like a warning.

Krauser slips the gun in far enough for him to choke on making him press back harder on the knife in Ada's hand. Leon whines when the blade stings when it cuts through skin and the salt from his sweat makes it burn.

He feels Ada's other hand grip his hair and force him forwards.

"Bad dog. Stay still."

His pretty blue eyes getting teary from all the gagging as Krauser sneers, "You could suck cock better than this."

But the metal is hard and all dull edges against the tender flesh of his mouth.

He feels helpless all over again, coppery blood spilling over his tongue, the sharp side of the knife cutting a thin line into his neck as Ada wrenches him forwards.

The gun's so deep and there's so much pressure on his throat, sharp and nasty. His dick hurts from the cock ring, his straps and the ropes rubbing against it.

He sees Krauser's finger apply pressure on the trigger, slowly, slow enough for Leon to realize that he's going to die. He sobs onto the barrel, tears falling over.

And then he hears a mocking laugh.

_ "Your life in my hands again, comrade." _

Krauser shoves the gun in as deep as he can, one last time as Ada draws blood from slashing along his throat before he pulls it out and takes Leon's face into his hands.

Ada keeps the blade close to his throat but she laps up his blood, making him try so, so hard to stay still and not squirm. Krauser's hands are so warm on his face, even warmer with his fucked up arm. He thumbs over the cut on his cheek, a sharp nail digging deeper into the wound. Leon has to hold back a shudder, blade still at his throat. The blood and saliva makes even more of a mess on his face.

Krauser hands her the gun and she hands him back his blade. A quick exchange that Leon doesn't realize until he feels the press of a thinner metal in his mouth and the blunt barrel at his ass.

He can feel Ada smile with the thick tension in the car.

"Well? Krauser didn't tell you to stop sucking, did he?"

The gun prods at his hole, never pulling back, always pressure pushing it forward. His ass burns trying to stretch around the barrel. He lets out another weak cry, accidentally nicking his tongue on the knife and filling his mouth with a stronger taste of blood. The knife taps on his teeth making him look up at Krauser who’s impatiently waiting for him to start.

Trying to take as deep a breath as he can, swallowing down the blood -lapping along the blunt edges, wincing whenever he catches the sharp sides, the point- his mouth is a mess of blood and cuts, tongue sore.

Never mind Ada, pushing the gun further and further in, its blunt but unyielding sides ruining him, bruising him- she has one hand pulling his cheek aside, and that's all the help he gets. It’s so slow, so painful on both ends- even being injected with the plaga was better than this.

"Hmph, he's always like this, obedient once you've got something in his ass."

Ada hums in agreement, "A lot less backchat and sass."

Leon whines around the knife, like he's trying to push back and pull away but he just can't decide between his pride and which injuries he wants.

It's not true, but it's so, so true- he's been desperate for this for so long. He’s missed their touch, seeped in poison but oh so sweet.

Krauser slides the knife in deeper, just as Ada manages to make the gun bottom out into his ass, and Leon drools blood when the knife slices his flesh.

He tries to scream. It hurts, it hurts, it  _ hurts _ . Two different kinds of pain but they still burn him the same way, deeply and sharply. They're gonna kill him like this, spit roasted on their weapons as Krauser cuts his mouth to shreds, he might even slice through his throat from the inside or maybe Ada would pull the trigger sending the bullet up his spine, maybe through his mouth to meet Krauser's knife if she lines it up right. Ada's got the steady aim for it.

Choking on his own blood, gagging on the knife, Leon can't push back onto the gun because he's in so much pain. He's really sobbing now, best as he can with the gag and the blade.

The thought makes him laugh but it comes out as a sob. Always expecting to die on a mission but not like this, never like this.

Ada pulls back the gun to slide it back in, the spit and some blood lubing its way. Leon's insides ache with the hard press of metal stretching him out, the edges of the gun catching at his prostate when it passes over. A white flash of pleasure momentarily overtakes the pain. It makes him jump, forcing Krauser to quickly withdraw his knife before it cuts Leon deeper than intended.

"Still finding pleasure like this? Slut." He hears from the voice behind him.

He can't protest but he's  _ hurting  _ enough that he wants to thrust back, ride the barrel so that he has  _ something  _ to dull it, something to focus on other than choking on his own blood filling his mouth.

The tings of metal clanging on metal bring his attention away from the gun back to Krauser. He can't get any rest, can't make a choice. They're always surprising him from both ends and he's never prepared for it even though he knows he should expect it by now. The sharp tip marks more lines into his skin, painting with his blood. Krauser's blade is steady in his hand, more methodical where he cuts than Ada's whimsical trails. When Leon sees the marks, the dashed lines, they separate his flesh like cuts of meat.

His eyes go wider than he imagined they could ever go as he watches Krauser carve out his thighs and shins, each breast marked, shoulders separated- he wants to shake his head ‘no’ but he's hypnotised.

He can't even jerk away from it, or jerk towards the gun in his ass. He would hate to spoil the cuts, the claims Krauser presses into his skin.

He's frozen- too hot, too cold, too much pleasure and too much pain all at once.

He couldn't get out of his head space even if he tried hard enough.

A perfect little whore for them now, still, ready to be carved, claimed, used again and again. Just flesh in human skin for them to take apart, sliced apart or from the inside-out.

When Krauser's done, he sits back to admire his work, Leon's cuts are all organized, no pound of flesh wasted. Even Ada comments on how pretty he looks, she could 'eat him right up'. Her words laced with a sharp smile.

Krauser moves back to the driver's seat as Ada keeps fucking Leon with the gun.

"Can't keep the boss waiting for too long."

She agrees, pressing the gun deeper into Leon, seeing the slight bulge of his stomach. She laughs when Leon tries to push back. 

"Ah ah ah, can't be too eager now, you might make me pull the trigger by accident." Her pointer finger taps his ass before it moves back onto the trigger.

Leon shudders before he goes still once more, letting her fuck him hard as she likes, wincing at the sweat in his wounds and the horrible bruises forming everywhere.

His mind's awash with so many things- Ada and Krauser, two fucked up people that either never loved him or were obsessive over him like a collector to a rare object. He curses at himself for underestimating them, for overestimating himself, for never realizing that they could've killed him anytime they wanted, that they were always playing with him like a toy and he let them. He trusted them.

God, that makes him tear up even worse.

His life was forfeit the very moment they both caught him in their grasp. They'll never let him go now. Not when his mission's over and there's no more use or need for him. Just another agent KIA, his file thrown into the bottom of a box to never be pulled up again.

The crying starts to overpower everything else, dulling the pain, dulling the occasional pleasure. The emotional distress of betrayal and abandonment hollows him out, scooping out all the best parts of him and serving it up to Ada and Krauser on a golden platter.

Curiously, Ada lets go of the gun. It's deep enough to hold, not slick enough for Leon to push out with ease. She shuffles over to his head and rests him in her lap. Her thin fingers are cool on the warmth of his blotchy face, a small comfort despite how harsh her touch was earlier.

Still, he can't help but lean in. They're all he has left until they decide that they're done playing with him and throw him away so he savours what he can now.

The gun's still there but she's… sort of touched, she thinks. Ada soothes over his hair, still as soft as it was in Raccoon City, damp from the sweat and stress. He's absolutely gorgeous, even with his mouth stretched out like a whore, his body divided neatly.

"Leon," she says, softly, like she didn't cram a gun up his ass and slash his throat, "are you done being bad?"

He shuts his eyes and gives a small, shaky nod.

"You promise? If I take the gag out, you aren't going to be a smart mouth?"

Another nod.

He almost sighs with relief when she lets him close his mouth, rubbing his aching jaw with her cool, sweet fingers. The taste of blood lingers something awful.


End file.
